


They're Watching

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, POV Dean Winchester, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, teenager gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my idea that Cas has always known about the Winchesters, and that they have met before and Cas has always been watching out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Watching

"When's dad gonna be back?" he asked.

"Sammy, just quit it," I replied. "He'll get here when he gets here."

"The last time you said that we were on our own for days..." he muttered, head hanging low.

Dad gave us instructions to wait in the motel room while he drove over to a spot where a whole buncha shapeshifters have been reported by other hunters, but Sam was asking me too many questions I wasn't supossed to answer.  
I decided to take him to a creek nearby; I thought that maybe if we were outside he would shut up and just stare at the trees like any other four-year-old, but he didn't.  
We sat quietly on an old log by the bank of the creek, and I stared at the damp ground as Sam grabbed a handful of pebbles and threw them into the water, making tiny splashes as they hit the surface. There was a crisp breeze that would blow every few minutes, carrying with it the colorful fall leaves from trees around us.

"I'm getting cold," he whined after he had emptied all the pebbles he gathered in his small hand. He was sorta shivering, and I saw that his nose was runny and turning red.  
I sighed and shrugged my jacket off, placing it around his shoulders. All I had on under it was a black t-shirt, while he had a green sweater. If I hadn't hated that sweater I probably would've told him to suck it up.

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking up at the gray overcast hovering above in the sky.

"What," I demanded. I was already annoyed with the stupid questions and the fact he's such a freeze-baby that he need my freaking jacket.

"Do you think angels are real?"

I shook my head and gave him a mean laugh. "What are you talkin' about? Of course not."

"Well I do."

"Well your stupid," I told him. "If there really are angels up there, they sure don't give a crap about us."

He stopped looking at the sky and stared at me. "They do care. I always pray to them for dad to come back alive."

"He comes back alive because he knows what he's doing. He'll always come back."

"Thanks to the angels. Maybe you should try praying, too."

"Sammy, I'm not praying to something that don't exist."

"But-"

"If angels were real, we wouldn't be living this way! We would still have mom, do you understand!?" 

Sam just looked at me, eyes watering and his lower lip trembling like he was about to cry. I instantly felt bad that I even opened my mouth and said anything, but I had to say it. 

"C'mon, don't cry," I said softly, patting him on the back gently. "Look, I'm sorry alright?"

But of course, he couldn't hold it any longer, and tears began rolling down his pink cheeks all the way to his chin, where they dripped off to the ground.  
I helped him up and, keeping my arms on his shoulders, led him away from the log and the creek and the trees, walking him uphill to the street. We made a sharp left on the sidewalk and in three minute's time we arrived back at the motel. It was my fault that I madebhim upset, so I was gonna have to cheer him up, and I knew just the thing.  
By the time I sat him down at the table in our motel room, he was just sniffling. As I looked around for dad's emergency money, I saw Sam in the corner of my eye wipping his nose on my jacket sleeve.  
I ignored it, though. It was hard since that was the leather jacket dad got me when he was hunting for a year and left us with Bobby, but I did.  
I spotted the fifty bucks in singles under the lamp on the nightstand and shoved it into my pocket.

"I'll be back," I told Sam. "I'm gonna be in the convenience store. Gettin' you something nice."

Sam didn't even look at me. I thought about how mean I was to him all the time, how I could never tell him what dad did for a living. I was a terrible brother... I sulked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. That no doubt made Sammy jump. Once I entered the store, I looked around. It was really small, but once I spotted Sam's favorite candy bar, I picked it along with a bag of chips and some bottles of soda. I was looking at some of the magazines on the rack next to the counter as I waited in line, when some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see some kid looking at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked, holding the chips and pop and candy bar in my arms. I looked stupid, but the kid looked worse. He looked at me like I was some kinda new species.

"I am just...intrigued at the behavior of you and your brother," he explained. 

I gulped, trying to remain calm. My arms were occupied, but if I was quick enough I could reach in my pocket for-nothing. I forgot that my knife and holy water was in my jacket.

"Stay away from me," I spat, backing away slowly. 

"I am not a demon. I just wish to-"

"Cassie," said a voice. A teenager with long brown hair and sea green eyes came up from behind the boy. I snickered. What kinda name for a boy is Cassie?

"Not now Gabriel," Cassie said.

"No. Stop bothering the humans, I've told you already."

"Who are you? If your not demons," I asked, whispering the last word, "tell me what you are, and maybe I'll let you off easy."

"Are you a Winchester?" the one called Gabriel asked.

"Yeah..."

"Castiel, you're in big trouble now!" he hissed.

"I was only-" Castiel began.

"No. Let's go before He finds out Himself," Gabriel finished, grabbing Castiel by his sleeve. Before they were out of the store completely, the boy gave me one final look. Though he did not open his mouth, I heard his voice in my head, saying _I'll be watching over you_.

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued if you guys like it.


End file.
